In the prior art, optoelectronic semiconductor components have housings that fulfil a plurality of functions. These include the provision of electrical connections for optoelectronic semiconductor chips of the optoelectronic semiconductor components, the provision of suitable mounting interfaces, for example, for surface mounting according to an SMT method, and the mechanical connection of the individual component parts of the semiconductor components. Besides the optoelectronic semiconductor chip, a protective chip having an ESD protective diode is often integrated as well, which protective chip protects the optoelectronic semiconductor component against damage as a result of an electrostatic discharge. Owing to the multiplicity of functions to be fulfilled, the housings of conventional optoelectronic semiconductor components constitute a significant cost factor.
German patent document DE 10 2009 036 621 A1 discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged at a top side of a carrier. The optoelectronic semiconductor chips are encapsulated with a molded body that covers all side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Top sides and under sides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. After the carrier has been removed, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips can be singulated. Contact locations can be provided at the top side and/or under side of each semiconductor chip. The molded body can consist of an epoxy-based molding material, for example.